


翻译暂存稿[brujay]clinical 第三部分

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen





	翻译暂存稿[brujay]clinical 第三部分

Jason转回头去, 趴到了桌子上——只要能不看见Bruce脸上内疚的神色, 让他做什么都好。冰冷的金属边缘把他的性器推挤到了腹部, 这使他深深地吸了一口气。他可以感觉到在他的腹部与桌子间搏动的性器头部已经湿漉漉了。

Bruce上下打量着Jason。”你得再弯下去一点。腿分开。”他把手放到Jason大腿间, 拉开他的双腿。"Good."

Jason抵着腹部的性器抽痛了一下。他不知道那是因为Bruce过于靠近他性器的手还是他鲜见的赞扬。

他想得越多, 越发觉得无论哪个解释都令他不适。

Jason能听见Bruce把润滑液倒在手指上的黏腻声响。他撑起自己的身体。  
所以这事儿真的要来了。Shit。

“可能会有点冷, ”Bruce警告着从背后靠近Jason。他把手掌放在Jason的臀瓣上, 分开他的臀肉。冰冷的空气轻拂过Jason裸露出来的皮肤, 这让他感到好像在被展览。Bruce把一根手指按在他的入口, 在起褶的皮肤上抹开冰凉的润滑液, Jason不由倒抽一口冷气。Bruce的手指在那圈紧窄的环状肌肉上打着圈, 像一股股微小的电流般让Jason的身体颤抖起来。Jason轻轻抽搐着, 咬紧牙关, 既是因为Bruce滑动的手指带来的刺激, 也是期待着将要发生的事。好像过了几个世纪那么久, Bruce终于停下了他的挑逗动作。

“吸气, ”Jason照做了。

“就是这样, ”Bruce低声说着, 把手指慢慢滑进Jason身体, 直没到第二根指节。Jason为这与先前全然不同的刺激抽了抽鼻子。Bruce一边用另一只温暖的大手上下抚摸着Jason的脊背, 手指一边转着圈, 轻扫着Jason紧致光滑的内壁。Jason几乎不假思索地将自己的身体向那做着检查的手指沉下去, 寻求着更多这样的充实感。

“不要再动了, ”Bruce用气声说道, 手掌向上滑去, 按住Jason的后颈, 抽出手指, 只留指尖在Jason的体内。”如果你不能安定下来, 我就没法作出精确的评估了。”

Jason一下子停了下来。”我很抱歉, ”血液一下子涌向脸部。哦天哪, 他刚刚这是怎么了?  
他得冷静下来, 他得搞清楚刚才发生了什么, 他得——

“啊! ”Jason喘息一声, Bruce又把手指捅回去了。他等Jason放松下来, 就缓慢地把手指深深没入Jason体内。他轻扭手指, 当Jason再次呼气时伸入了第二根手指。然后, Bruce在做的事真是妙不可言啊。他是在——是在分开手指吗? 哦老天, 操。操操操操操。前列腺指检应该这么爽吗? 

"Hmm." Bruce从Jason紧窄的体内抽出手指。Jason的腿颤栗着, 试图克制跟着Bruce的手指向后推挤的冲动。洞穴里有些安静。过了一会儿, Jason扭过头, 看着年长的男人。Bruce闭着双眼, 眉头皱起, 像是沉浸在忧虑中。

“我……我有什么问题吗? 我是说——”Jason突然间紧张起来。

“什么? ”Bruce忽地睁开眼, 目光与Jason相遇。他神色有些奇怪, 像是……愧疚? 不, 不是愧疚——那神色正在转变成更深切的悔恨与自责。”没有任何问题。继续。趴下去。”

他的手又在抚摸Jason的脊背了, 像在哄一匹焦躁不安的马驹。Jason对此嗤之以鼻。Bruce当然会把他当成某种宠物。他张开嘴, 正想就Bruce像个正常人类一样与他人建立关系的能力之弱发表一番评论, 但那天杀的手指又来了, 挑逗着他的身体, 令人发痒。  
T.B.C.


End file.
